Total drama Revenge of the island Oneshot and it
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: it includes just what happens after Zoey and mike get eliminated i did my self


**THIS IS MY NEWEST FANFIC THIS WAS GOING TO BE WOKRING ON MY FIRST WILL THIS IS A ONE/SHOT WITH POSSIBLE SQUELES SRRY THIS HAS SPOILED SO IF I SPOILE ANYTHING OF YOURS WILL A NEW FANFIC OF EVERYONE GET KILLED WILL YOU FORGIVE ME REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TOO**

SETTING: Playa Da Loser

TIME: AFTER EPISODE NINE

CHRACTER: MIKE, ZOEY, AND EVERY LOSER. Except lightening and CAM

* * *

><p><p>

**MIKE**

while seating in the cold dark brown catapult I thought back to history hows the best way to destroy and then I realized something the best way was to no be in it.

"Well bye Mike."

"Bye Chris Bye guys Bye island Bye Zoey." I said in a droopy voice when suddenly Zoey came to the catapult to see me good bye.

"Mike I am so sorry about what happened but maybe after this is over and I win we can go get a bite to eat."

"That sounds nice here have this I made it myself." I said to her and handed her a medal to her as a token.

"Its beautiful." she said and we both leaned in for a kiss when suddenly I was launched out of the catapult.

"!"

when I landed I landed on top of a roof and lost my shirt. **GASP**

"Hey bada bing baby The Vito is back." **GASP**

"Its Svetlana you idiots." **GASP**

"When I was a kid we didn't gasped we shot things with bazooka's!" **GASP**

"Ha I am hunting crocodiles." **GASP**

"Like I said I am in control so SHUT UP!" I yelled at my self attracting the attention of all of the losers. After they looked at me I just jumped out a window to a small balcony away from them.

"Man I am sure they all know about my M.P.D and there's no cure." I said to myself.

"Hey Mike were going to do karaoke do you want to join in." said Brick

"Sure that sounds fun." I told them. When I got there I saw that a lot o the other losers were here including Anna Marie you was I am sure thinking of ways to get Vito to drive. Brick I think was singing Eye of the Tiger by the Survivor. After I heard everyone sing they wanted to push me up there but I told them I can't sing!

"Cadet I order you to get up there." said Brick and I just walked to my room.

"Hello I am looking for my room?" I asked the person at the front desk who was a intern.

"Uah yes your Mike and your room is 7 and here is all of your stuff in this envelope have a good time staying here."

"Thanks." I told him and I went to my room to sleep in my bed when I seen that my stuff was here. Well that good I thought because it was time for new clothes.

"Hello Mike do you want to get with a classy girl!" said Anna Marie

"Anna Marie your crazy your super crazy Zoey twice as Classy as your ever be." I told her

"Then why don't you let Vito drive and then me and him could have some fun." she told me

"Go away your crazy freak." I told her then kicked her out of my room. When she was gone I fell straight to sleep and as I was to sleep Anna Marie sneaked into my room and ripped all of my shirts in half so that I will be Vito for the rest of time. When I woke up I saw that all of my shirts were ripped except the one I was wearing and I knew who did it.

"ANNA MARIE your jerk I am going to kill you!" I said running out side when I my shirt went **RIP** and I thought o no not Vito then I realized I am in control.

"Come on Vito come out and make out with me." she said then try to come next to me and I ran and jumped in the pool! As I swam away from her she cried out to me. "Vito come back and make out with me."

"No now go away you freak!" I yelled at her while swimming away as I swam my shirt came off and I still wasn't Vito or any of my personality's. When I got to the other Playa Da Loser I seen. I walked up and I could see Boney Island and the regular island and could see Zoey and Cameron in the sky flying.

I thought for a minute until then I saw some people from season 1- 3 cast.

"Hey dude aren't you that kid with the M.P.D thingy?" Geoff said with Bridgette in his arm's with some towels for me.

"Yeah and aren't you Geoff from season 1, 2, 3, and Bridgette?"

"We sure are you okay we seen the last episode that was really tough do you want from towels?" said Bridgette to me in sympathy and handing me a towel which I took happily and thanked her then they lead me to the top of the island where they all were chilling watch today's episode and they were shocked to see me.

"Whose the kid?" said some of them and Bridge just answered.

"This is Mike and he is escaping from Anna Marie and has M.P.D.

"Hi," I told them in a nervous voice I was more of just swimming then actually running away.

"Well what happened to his shirt?" Asked Harold and then said. "Why isn't he that Vito character?"

"Well Anna Marie ripped all of them and this one was my last one it got ripped and I lost it in the tide and the reason I am not Vito is because I am in control of my personality's now." I told them and they all stop talking and went back to doing what they were doing. I saw Gwen and Duncan talking about what I thought was about there relationship. I saw Leshawna and Harold talking about rapping and other stuff and I saw Trent was looking at Gwen with his guitar in his hands. I thought something was going on.

When I got a new shirt from the resort I just sat listening to Trent play his guitar. When he finished playing I saw that someone else was launched from the island the next day. Sadly it was Jo I waited for several more days and then I saw a rod object blur through the sky and it was Zoey whom I ran towards then dove into the sea. When I got to her she was freaking out a little and just looking around but when she saw me she scream.

"Mike when did you get and how did you get here?"

"I was escaping from Anna Marie because she ripped up all of my shirts and so I found the other cast and been staying there for a while waiting for you." I said leaning in to kiss her and as we kissed in the water we slowly sank low under the water.

**WILL THAT ENDED NICELY AND NOW I AM WATCH AUSTIN POWERS MINI ME**

hope you liked this because its rated R just kidding but just writing or reading fanfic


End file.
